


Choice

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ty Lee makes her choice





	Choice

Ty Lee stood there watching the scene between her two best friends unfold. Unsure of who she would choose.

"I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do." Mai said. "You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you."

"No, you miscalculated." Azula said. 'You should have feared me more!"

Azula got ready to draw lightning and Ty Lee tensed up. She was not going to let Azula kill Mai.

But a loud scream from the princess stopped Ty Lee from chi blocking her. She looked over to see a knife in Azula's arm and Azula falling to the ground.

Her fists clenched and she made her choice. She quickly jumped into the air and landed behind Mai.

She chi blocked her. 

Mai landed on the ground with a thud, not at all surprised over what just happened.

Guards quickly surrounded Mai and Ty Lee quickly went back to Azula's side.

She had tears in her eyes, and Ty Lee removed the knife from her arm. She helped Azula up and they faced Mai, who had a look of anger.

"What should we do with her, princess?" one guard asked.

"Lock her away. Lock her away and let her rot!" Azula nearly screamed.

The guards did as told and left the two girls in silence.

"I'm really sorry." Ty Lee said.

Azula nodded her head, not saying anything.

The two girls stood in silence once again, waiting for a ship to come take them to the palace.

Finally, Azula spoke.

"Ty Lee?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Question: Do you think Azula would have still gone insane if something like this happened


End file.
